


when it rains, it pours

by eastsidechinchillas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I wrote this months ago, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, cursing, sorry its so short omg, this is also kinda not shippy it could be looked at like a friendship (not that i do)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastsidechinchillas/pseuds/eastsidechinchillas
Summary: renjun gives jeno a little rain soaked late night visit





	when it rains, it pours

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off a friends au on tumblr and written in math class....please take this into account  
> ~ily lisa~

The first time that Jeno heard the noise he didn't actually think much of it, the torrential downpour outside was making things knock around and he was far too tired to think much of anything. So the second time he heard the noise and it vaguely sounded like three knocks on his window he shot out of bed like a bullet and started creeping over towards the window with only the thought of 'please don't be a murderer,please,please,plea...’ before he ripped open the curtains. 

Renjun, soaking wet at 12 am on his fire escape was the last thing he'd think was gonna be there, but here he was, faced with a smiling, rain soaked renjun. With a long sigh he shoved the window open glaring at Renjun’s smiling face.  
“hey Jeno what's u-”  
“Literally what the fuck, are you doing up here”  
“Shhhhhhh stop yelling someone will wake up,” that earned him another glare “look,your place was closer than mine and it was raining so…” he said looking down guiltily  
“ok but can you not use doors or phone's like a normal person” Jeno said with a roll of his eyes although he still held out his hand to pull Renjun inside.  
“sorry to wake you up like this” Renjun said now dripping all over Jeno’s bedroom floor.  
“shut up let's get you some dry clothes” and just like that Renjun smile was back

**Author's Note:**

> again sorry this is short i just needed somewhere to put this


End file.
